A Sereis of Unfortunate Oneshots
by Sakima Hebi
Summary: I'm making a sereies on some charcatersxOC Naruto, Kuroshitsuji ect. one shots for fun. Mostly romance/comedy and some are songfics.


Sapphire's POV

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
_

It was yet another day with my friends, watching sappy movies, eating a quart of ice cream and buy tissue boxes because, yes yet again, my boyfriend; Deidara, broke up with me. Yes. Again. This was the.....seventh time I believe I cant remember I lost count after the fourth. "I-I don't get it! Why does he always do this! He br-breaks up with me for some slut and then I still let him get back to-toge-together with me! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?" I yelled stuffing my head back in to my pillow. "It's okay Saphire-chan, Deidara's a jerk! You deserve better!" Yumi said with a worried smile on her face.

_I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him  
Yesterday and the day before...  
_

"Yeah! The damn idiot doesn't know the best damn thing when he sees one!" "He saw me didn't he!?" I yelled back to Sakima, she sweat dropped. "Uhh...well...yes..but-" "But nothing! That jerk needs to make up his mind!" "What about the good times?" asked Yumi "Good times? Like when he doesn't call when I say 'call me back'?" I replied with a cold tone.

_I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!_

With that I heard a loud knock on my apartment door. "I'll get it." Sakima replied getting up, opening the door part way I saw her tense up. "Go away bastard, the last fucker she wants to see now is you" Sakima replied coldly. "Bu-" and with that the door was slammed shut. "Who was that" I replied using my flat, emotionless tone. Sakima tensed again, turned and smiled. "N-N-No one Sapphire-chan!~" she said in a cheery voice. "Deidara?" I replied flatly "Yeah..."

_Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
They'll finally see... _

"Sapphire! I just want to talk!" I heard his voice from behind the door. Sakima and Yumi looked at me for an approval, I nodded and Yumi and Sakima strode over to the door. "Oh look Sakima it's the heart-breaking bastard" Yumi said with a icy tone. "Yeah, hope he doesn't break another or I'll have to break him" Sakima replied after letting Deidara in, purposely bumping her shoulder on his and leaving the room with Yumi.

Deidara took a seat beside me. "Hey girly-man" I said coldly. He snickered. "Same old Sapphire, even in a bad mood." he said flashing that cute smirk.

_That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! _

"Dei, why do you keep doing this!" "Doing what?" "Breaking, getting back together. It's on a endless cycle, a broken record. Break up, get together, break up, get together! It has to stop!" "Look it's just-" "I need a real reason this time! Not a 'I need time apart' or 'we just aren't together much anymore' BS!"

_All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month,  
I don't want to hold his hand,  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in,  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends...  
_

"And you always come back with the good ol' 'I'm actually seeing someone else!'" "I have a real reason!" he replied. "Oh! You do this time!? Really? Explain your new found epiphany!" I said sarcastically.

_But I found my hopes,  
I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene.  
Now everybody's gonna see...  
_

"Look, I'm sorry but..I feel different. I'm sorry for what I did I don't know why I even went out with those sluts....Maybe it was because I was jealous..." he said. Jealous? Of me? "What?" I asked. "I always see you getting compliments from other guys and well....I get jealous of seeing you with these other guys.." I didn't believe what he was saying! Me, getting compliments from guys?! I never noticed I guess....

_That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! _

"I really want to apologize for what I did Sapphire! I mean it! I realized that no matter how...one sided or on and off our relationship is I still really want to be yours!" I felt my mouth drop. Did he just say.....

I heard Sakima and Yumi give a happy squeal from a opened door. "GUYS! CLOSE THE DOOR! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SKILLET!" I yelled using a old threat that never seems to get old. The girls got a frightened look, knowing well I would get my skillet, and closed the door.

_Give me an A! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!_

1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see... 

"You _really_ mean it this time Dei?" I asked, looking at him with hope filled eyes. "Of course, un" He smiled. "Forever mine?" I asked. He nodded "Forever yours" he replied and with that gave me a sweet kiss.

_That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! 

"Unless of course....Hikaru Utada were to ask me" he said smiling. I gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Baka"


End file.
